Another NaLu
by tamwyn4ever
Summary: Lucy realizes she likes Natsu but how will she tell him and how will he react?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic so go easy on me! I haven't decided everything for this story yet so feel free to give advice and constructive criticism.

(Lucy's POV)

I walk into fairy tail feeling drained, how could I not?! Not with Natsu snoring and then he even had the Gaul, the nerve to push me out of my own bed, ugh. It's bad enough that I even let him sleep over. I guess I just got used to having him there, it feels wrong without him, maybe even lonely.

I must have spaced at some point because net thing I know I'm getting tackled to the ground. And might I just add that the person who pushed me out of the way is extremely heavy. "you okay Luce?" a familiar voice said from above me, "you really need to pay attention weirdo." Natsu, of course it would be Natsu, Who else would tackle me to the ground instead of pulling me out of the way. Chivalry might not be completely dead, but it sure as hell hurts.

I sigh and try to get up but I'm pinned and he doesn't seem to get the hint. I sigh and say, "yeah, I'm okay but I'd be a lot better if you would get off of me."

"Oh, sorry Luce," Natsu flashes his signature grin and I practically melt. He gets up and puts his hand out for me to take. "Next time could you just pull me out of the way?" I ask him.

"Why would I do that, tackling is faster." He tilts his head to the side in confusion, making him look adorable. Wait, hold up, did I just think of Natsu as adorable. Oh my Mavis! Do I like Natsu!?

Sorry for ending it there, I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can but school work awaits! Future chapters will be longer than this. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Next chapter is finished! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Lucy's POV

I did, oh my Mavis, he is my partner, my nakama, I can't like him that way I mean he's Natsu!

Ever so slowly I traveled to my usual bar spot and sat down to think about my 'feelings' for Natsu. Why did I have to fall for that idiot that doesn't have a romantic bone in his body?

"The usual Lucy," Mira said wiping a glass with a cloth. She looked at me and gave me a warm smile.

"Nah, just a water today Mira," I sighed and put my head onto the polished counter top.

"Anything wrong, you seem a little down today," she said in a caring manner.

I sighed again and replied to her, "I just came to an earth shattering realization a few moments ago." I glanced at the water she set down into the counter top.

With a mischievous grin she got really close and whispered, "Is it about Natsu?" I could feel the heat travel up my face. "Aha! I hit the nail on the head, didn't I?" She asked with excitement.

"SHHH! I don't want the whole guild to know and besides, I don't think he feels the same way I do." I said and took a sip of my water.

Mira looked back at me and huffed, " I am positive he feels the same way, he is just too dense to realize it."

"It would never work Mira he's an over grown toddler, he doesn't know the first thing about love." I looked down and could feel my chest tighten up as I said the words. Have I really fallen this far already?

"You can't really believe that Lucy. All men are overgrown toddlers, who knows why us women put up with them." Mira said going back to wiping down the glasses.

"Okay Mira, I'll find a way to confess. I still don't believe it can work between us." I said.

"Well here is your first chance," Mira smirked and walked back to the kitchen.

"Wait what?" I said confused. I looked behind me and saw Natsu coming over to me with that idiotic grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Luce," he said cheerily sitting next to me.

"Hi N-natsu," I said looking down at my water and blushed.

"What's wrong Luce? Did I do something wrong?" He said furrowing his brow and tilted his head in confusion.

I shook my head not looking up at him and balled my hands into tight fists. It's just Natsu, why am I acting this way?

"Seriously Luce, what's the matter?" Natsu reached a hand towards my shoulder and I ran.

Oh, why did I run, I most likely hurt his feelings. The thought of hurting Natsu makes my chest hurt. I didn't stop running until I reached my apartment. I need a hot bath and a good nights sleep. I'll think everything over in the morning.

Okay guys, that's it for this installment. I will update soon I hope and if I get I good start on my senior English project.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally putting up chapter 3 guys! Sorry it took so long! I got distracter by the storyline for the novel I want to write! Here it is! Tell me what you think!

Natsu's POV

S-She ran away from me! What is going on in that weird head of hers…? "Mira… Wait why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nastu, I know why Lucy is acting this way." She practically sang, her face contorting into her Cheshire cat like grin. She looked at happy and he seemed to catch onto what she was going to say.

"Come on guys, tell me, is she sick or something? Her face was really red." They both looked at each other, turned back to me, and said, "SHE LIIIIIIIKES YOU!" I looked at them strangely, "of course she likes me. We're best friends." I tilted my head to the side confused by the looks they were giving me.

Finally Mira looked up with a devilish look in her eyes. "Uhhh, Mira, what are you doing?" I ask as she starts to drag me across the guild floor. "I'm going to teach you about the birds and the bees Natsu."

"Why would I want to learn about birds and bees? They have nothing to do with Why Lucy ran away from me." I tell her more confused than ever before. "It has everything to do with why Lucy ran from you." She said to me stopping for a second and looking around for someone. "Hey Gajeel! I need your help with something come with me!"

Gajeel grumpily got up from his spot beside Levy and came over to us. "What is it and why is flame brain here?" He looked from Mira to me suspicious of what is going on. "Yeah, Mira, Why do we need metal butt to tag along?" She just smirked, grabbed Gajeel's arm and dragged us to the side of the guild.

"So why am I here, Mira?" Gajeel growled.

"We need to explain the birds and the bees to Natsu, and I wasn't sure if there was anything different with dragon slayers." She said smiling at Gajeel. He visually paled and stood still as a statue. I still don't get it what is up with these birds and bees?

Tada! Please review! And the next chapter will be out ASAP! Have a marvelous day!


	4. Chapter 4 Author Note

Sorry for taking so long to update my stories! They have been written. just not typed and published yet! I apologize for the long wait and hope that you will continue to read my stories in the future!


	5. Chapter 5: chapter 4

Okay here is chapter 4! I had a blast writing the last chapter! And I hope that you guys enjoy it! Let's get back to the story shall we.

(Lucy's POV) The next day:

(Lucy's Appartment)

I walk out of the bathroom feeling much better than before,' I hope Natsu isn't here. Just the thought of him has me blushing! I just need to take a breather and calm down. So what if I like Natsu! It's never going happen anyway, he doesn't even think of me as a girl…' At that thought I paused and felt my heart sink.

"None of that, Lucy" I say to myself. "You are Lucky Lucy, you have to keep smiling!"

I finish getting dressed and turn to the mirror. I pose and I frown again, 'What if I hurt his feelings by running away yesterday…. He didn't try to sneak into my bed like he usually does. I wonder what happened after I left the guild. Mira looked like the cat that got the cream.' I shiver at the thought. She is up to something, I just don't know what.

(At the guild)

I swear Mira has a tracking lacrima on me or something! As soon as I walked into the guild she was staring right at me with that mischievous look of hers that makes my skin crawl.

Curse my honesty, Mira is the absolute worst person to tell about a crush! Why does she like to play matchmaker?

I looked around and I realized Natsu was nowhere to be seen! Where could he be? He is usually always at the guild by this time, (if he isn't at my house of course!)

"Looking for Natsu?" Mira said when I finally made my way to the bar.

"Am I that obvious?" I ask Mira. I take my usual spot at the bar and sigh. "Why did I have to fall for Natsu?" I lay my head down on the bar top and close my eyes.

"I think you two were meant for each other!" Mira continued her work behind the bar, wiping down all of the glasses as she spoke.

"I wouldn't go that far Mira. But, I don't know, I just feel more alive when I'm around him. His smile is contagious, he does the sweetest things sometimes, and it kills me inside that he will only see me as a friend." I confessed to Mira.

"Honey, that's love." Mira said with a straight face. She continued to wipe down the glasses in front of her. "Just tell him how you feel, it couldn't hurt."

Okay guys, I am still not sure how to end this one. But I think the next chapter will be the last one. I'll try to put the next chapter up soon.


	6. Chapter 6 last chapter

Hey guys here is the last chapter for Another NaLu… Sorry if it isn't very good. I just started this series with stream of consciousness and never really had a direction or solid story line for it… Anyway I hope it isn't too suckish and you guys enjoy the conclusion to this story.

Natsu's P.O.V.

GAH! Ever since Mira told me what my feeling toward Lucy mean I haven't been able to face her. It's driving me insane. I want to see her, but I know I will end up making a fool of myself. I stiffen when I smell Lucy nearing the guild. I gotta hide. "MIRA! Can I hid behind the bar?" I say in a panic. She moves aside and motioned me under the bar. 'Damn it. I forgot that Lucy always comes to the bar for a milk shake first.'

"Hey Mira," Lucy said. She sounds so sad, I wonder what it is? "The usual Lucy?" Mira asked, she navigated her way around me to make Lucy's shake. "Thanks Mira." Lucy sighed.

"So Lucy, how are things progressing between you and Natsu?" I looked up at Mira surprised. What was she trying to do? Lucy just thinks of me as a partner right?

"I haven't seen him in days Mira. I can't help but think he's avoiding me. Just when I thought I had gotten the courage to confess to him he starts acting weird." Lucy said. 'Wait, Lucy likes me!?'

'Hmmm…. This could be interesting.' I sit back and wait for Lucy to leave the bar so I can sneak back to her apartment. It doesn't take too long. Lucy and Mira talk for another ten minutes and it gives me more than enough time to perfect my plans.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I still haven't seen Natsu. He must really hate me now. I feel my chest start to tighten, I really need to find him. I can't let it end like this.

I got to my front door, and fished for my keys in my purse. I opened my door and felt that something wasn't right. It was warmer in my apartment.

Sudden realization hit me. Maybe it's Natsu, does he want to talk to me again? Will I have the courage to tell him how I feel? All of this rushed through my head and I didn't notice the solid wall of muscle until I bumped into it.

"Dang Luce, I didn't think I was that invisible." Natsu said. I looked up slightly embarrassed. "Sorry," I muttered and continued to get myself off of the floor.

As I was brushing myself off Natsu said, "So I understand you have been hiding something from me Luce," He leaned in and trapped me against the closest wall. He put his face close to mine, I feel like the mouse that is about to be eaten by the cat.

"H-hiding something, I (gulp) I don't know what you mean." I tried to look for an escape. There is a slight opening and I started to move for it, Natsu blocked my path and pushed me into the wall gently making sure that I had no means of escape.

"Don't lie to me Lucy," His eyes narrowed and I felt my panic start to rise. "I thought that you never lied to your friends. I'm hurt, does that I'm not your friend anymore?" I can feel my eyes widen, he looks like he is about to cry.

"Natsu, it's not that simple…" Natsu looked at me and smiled, "of course it's easy Luce. You just have to trust me." I looked away and prepared myself.

"I love you Natsu…" I practically whispered. I can feel my face heating up, I bet I am as red as Erza's hair.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Natsu smirked. This made me panic a bit, we isn't going to make me say it again, is he?

"Natsu?" I looked at him.

"I couldn't hear you Lucy speak up." He moved even closer and looked like he enjoyed tormenting me. I know that he heard me, his hearing is better than any animal's hearing.

"I Love you," I said louder. My blush felt hotter than his fire.

"See, was that so hard?" He smiled and kissed me. My mind feels like its falling apart.

"Natsu?" I looked at him curiously, my head still spinning from the kiss. Natsu smiled the biggest smile ever and said, "I love you too, Lucy."

Okay guys this is the end. And I wanted to thank the reader that suggested Natsu hiding under the bar.


End file.
